1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun or marker barrel locking end cap apparatus.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a paintball gun or marker barrel locking end cap apparatus, where the apparatus includes a cylindrical barrel end insert, a paintball penetrator disposed within an interior of the insert, and an outer barrel engaging and locking assemblage having retention straps attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inadvertent firing or discharging of a paintball from a paintball gun or marker is a serious safety problem facing users, spectators and innocent bystanders. Although many barrel adaptors or condoms have been designed and introduced into the market, these devices are capable of being easily detached removing any protection that the devices afforded prior to detachment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved barrel plug or condom for use with paintball guns or markers to improve safety and lessen the chance of inadvertent detachment of the device.